


Swiper, No Swiping!

by DumbestBitchhh



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, bros full homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: Dora's at high school, and Boots misses her. Luckily, there's someone there to keep him company.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for Lost City of Gold.

Boots stared into the jungle and took a sip of cold cerveza. He heard her voice in his head— _Can YOU say cerveza_\-- and grimaced. He was happy she had made friends in the city, but sometimes he just wanted someone to carry him and take him on adventures. The house behind him felt cold and empty. Even the forest felt lonely without her.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and rolled his head to see who it was, unsurprised to see a familiar canine “sneaking” up to the house. He sighed. “Swiper, no swiping.”

The fox’s head whipped towards him. “Aw, man.”

Boots watched Swiper slink away, as lonely as he felt, and without knowing why, reached out his hand. “You want a beer?”

Swiper froze. “You serious?”

Boots shrugged. “I’m bored.”

Swiper took the bottle, holding it delicately with two paws. “Gracias.”

Boots smirked. “Why do you hold it like that?”

Swiper ducked his head, mumbling.

“What?”

“I don’t have thumbs, okay? Shit.”

“How do you swipe things, then?”

Swiper just took a sip of beer. They sat in silence for a while. _Why the fuck am I doing this?_ Boots wondered, not for the first time. “So, uh, what’s with the mask?”

“What’s with the deep ass voice?”

Boots’ eyebrows leaped up. “Okay, shit, man.”

Swiper tapped his claws against the glass of the bottle. “Weird without her here, huh?”

Boots swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Quiet.”

“I know.”

“Humans always leave, don’t they?”

A lump formed in Boots’ throat. “Yeah.”

“And yet you always find one and cling to it.”

Boots squeezed his eyes shut. “It’s just what I do. Like. . . you swipe because that’s what you do. You can’t help it.”

Swiper tilted his head. “You don’t think I’m. . . a bad guy? Isn’t that what everyone thinks?”

Boots chuckled. “I’ve known you for centuries. If you were bad. . . you wouldn’t give things up so easily. You know, I’ve never seen you actually steal anything.”

Swiper smiled. “Maybe I’m just bad at it.”

Boots laughed. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

Swiper popped open another bottle. “Hey. . . Hey, hey, who am I?” He stood up, his eyes wide. “Do YOU know where the house is? Where? Oh, right in front of me! Good job!”

Boots swatted at him. “She doesn’t sound like that, dumbass. It’s always behind her, for one thing.”

Swiper laughed, throwing himself back down next to Boots. “Oh, you’re right, I should give her some credit.” He glanced over. “You like her, after all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have good judgement.” Swiper stared off into the jungle. “No one ever questions your morality.”

Boots scoffed. “Because everyone thinks I’m a fuckin’ idiot. You shoulda seen Dora’s face when I talked.”

“You’re too good for her, dude. I’ve been saying that.” Swiper laid back into the grass.

Boots looked down at him, for the first time admiring the way his orange fur shone in the fading light. “She’s human.”

Swiper smiled. “Yeah, yeah.” He shut his eyes, and looked so peaceful laying there that Boots laid down too, not close enough to touch, but enough to hear Swiper’s steady breathing, and to match it with his, the insects humming to life around them as the sun dipped down behind the trees. As his mind drifted off, he caught himself thinking that he wasn’t lonely anymore.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swiper makes a romantic gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe here you guys go!! Cute cute

“Aren’t you supposed to be nimble?” Swiper whined as he dragged Boots by the hand through the jungle.

“It would help if you hadn’t blindfolded me,” Boots shot back, adding, “Fuck,” as he tripped over yet another root.

Swiper sighed. “If you weren’t blindfolded, it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

Boots pretended he wasn’t feeling like a giddy child and scoffed. “Better be worth all the bruises I’m gonna have tomorrow.”

Swiper didn’t say anything, just tugged harder at his hand. Finally, he said, “Okay, we’re here. You can take it off.”

Boots took off the blindfold and gasped. Tiny lights hung from the trees, illuminating a small clearing bedded with moss. Sitting in the moss was a picnic basket, complete with a bottle of fancy wine. He gaped.

Swiper twisted his hands. “You like it?”

“It’s beautiful.”

Swiper rearranged some of lights. “Well, it’s good enough for the jungle. You have to do everything yourself around here.”

Boots laughed. “Good enough for the jungle? Give yourself more credit.” He popped open the picnic basket. “What’s in here? Ooooh beetles!”

Swiper settled next to him. “Something we both eat.” He popped open the wine and took a swig, then offered it to Boots.

Boots accepted the bottle, already a little drunk with how perfect everything was. “What, no wine glasses?”

Swiper waved his hand. “We don’t need that shit.”

Boots shrugged and took a swig himself, then laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars twinkling through the leaves of the forest. “Haven’t been up there in a long time.”

Swiper scoffed. “Don’t go. They’re all losers up there. Don’t give a shit about mortals.”

Boots raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and you do?”

“Hey, I have fun with ‘em. I mean, I don’t love ‘em, not like you--”

“Dora’s my friend.”

“I wasn’t implying anything.”

“Like hell you weren’t.”

“Whatever, man.”

Boots’s face grew hot. “She’s not my type, okay?”

Swiper turned to him. “Oh yeah? What’s your type, then?”

Boots paused, looking at Swiper’s orange fur, soft in the light, his glistening eyes, his sly smile, then looked away. “I dunno. Not her, though.”

“Not me, either?”

His heart stopped. “What?”

Swiper flicked him with his tail. “Am I your type, monkey-boy?”

Boots kept looking at the stars, refused to turn his head. “Why?”

“Psh. Whaddaya think?”

Boots sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Yeah?” Boots could have sworn Swiper’s voice cracked with excitement. “You know, you’re my type, too.”

Finally, Boots turned to face him. “Oh, yeah?” And then he pulled Swipers face to his, their mouths finally meeting. He knew Dora wouldn’t approve, he knew he’d probably regret this in the morning, but he didn’t care. This was right. Fuck the order of the world. He pulled back for air. “Swiper, no swiping.”

Swiper was still gathering himself together. “What? What are you talking about?”

Boots smiled. “You swiped my heart.”

Swiper laughed. “Now there’s something I never am gonna give back.”

Boots dug his fingers into Swiper’s fur. “Aw, man.” Then he pulled him into another kiss, grabbing him tightly, their bodies finally one.

**Author's Note:**

> Imo, based on the movie, Boots and Swiper are both gods?? So that's what I'm going with. Expect more chapters haha I've found myself surprisingly invested!


End file.
